


Sweetwater Bloodlines

by FieryScribe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale, Riverdale - Horror, Supernatural war, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryScribe/pseuds/FieryScribe
Summary: A dark, supernatural, reimagining of the town of Riverdale, a town rent with its settling. Riverdale is a town ever on the brink of war between the elegant and bloodthirsty Blossoms and the Southside's ancestral pack of protectors. When the scales are tipped with murder and the factions are forced to coexist will a supernatural war break out? where are the lines drawn? who makes it out alive? are unlikely relationships formed?





	Sweetwater Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this struck me right after reading the first chapter Rivendell101's Darkly. To the incredibly talented Rivendell101 I give inspirational credit and my thanks. 
> 
> This is the first time I've put a supernatural twist on non- supernatural characters so please bear with me.  
Yes I know this chapter is short but I promise the following ones will be longer.

~ 1735 ~

It rested on the gently, cool, flowing breeze that whispered through the encampment, it lay deep in the rich soil that tents had been staked into, it swirled in the fast flowing water of the river not far off, it danced in the fires that provided light and warmth to soldiers during their celebrations - the spirit of the land, and it was angry and restless. The black blanket of night was split by warm campfires that dotted an encampment full of life and celebration for the small victory won over the savages that claimed the land as their own.  
Barnabas had never been one to drink and call out drunken songs of beautiful women, that was best left after all to those who didn’t have the finer things and the refinement to enjoy them. His refined tastes left him in his pavilion, sitting comfortably, on a wooden chair, with a long and elegant pipe in his hand. The tobacco dulled the edge of frustration that came from being so challenged as they had been that day. Muscles slowly losing the tension that they hold within his body he allowed himself to relax enough to nod into the beginnings of sleep. 

The first thing he was aware of was that the singing had turned to screams and peals of agony and fear, then next that the scent of wood burning was muted for the scent of copper that had replaced it. As sense began to settle in he saw it in the shadows of his pavilion, half masked by the dark, eyes glowing like burning embers. It saw him and he saw it and then he knew the sensation of his back on the ground pain lashed though his body and the cold of death beginning to seep in while his lifeblood ran from deep gouges and bites in his body. 

“P-please God…”

There was no God in that moment, no gleaming entity to answer his pleas and grant salvation or if there was they simply did not answer. Moments were slipping by and that cold was beginning touch his heart and sink into his bones, fear moving in tandem. The Blossom way was not to go quietly into the night, it was not surrender, it was either heaven to thank or hell to pay and he had been ignored from above. He had another option and he took it. 

“Dark Lord…renew my life and give me the strength to vanquish my enemies and I will serve you, grant you one of every Blossom child born, one of my children…”

It settled in the scream rent air, in rich blood soaked soil beneath him, melded with the fast cold current of the river, it danced in the lick of each campfire flame, and shone in the deathly pale glow of the moon - dark power that would endure in Riverdale along with the Blossom bloodline.


End file.
